


Easy like a Sunday Morning

by Eggsyobsessed



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Days Off, Fluff, Future Fic, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, One Scene Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: On one of the rare mornings Merlin and Eggsy have off together; Eggsy decides breakfast in bed is a good idea.Merlin doesn't seem to mind, and the day is easy like a Sunday morning.





	Easy like a Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely plot-less, and totally an indulgent fic for myself. I have been doing so much writing for the bang, editing, and for stories I have going that I needed a little break and write something completely selfish and just for me. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy <3.

The soft chirping of birds, nestled in the tree, just outside their window filled Eggsy’s ears, as conscious slowly filled his mind. He rolled to the side, blindly curling against the body that slept soundly beside him. It was warm, and comfortable here; he didn’t want to move.

In part, he didn’t have to, but he had wanted to get up before his husband - not that it was a huge feat these days. More often than not Eggsy was the first to wake, and likely the last to sleep.

He felt the shallow huffs, of Merlin’s breath, ghost across his face; Eggsy smiled, as his eyes opened slowly. 

Merlin was gorgeous in sleep, but Eggsy would say he was attractive no matter what. His face softened, all of the lines less prominent when untroubled. And it’d stay this way, because neither of them were needed at Kingsman. 

Eggsy could rejoice in a day just spent at home, with no one needing Galahad or their Quartermaster. Not that Merlin was there 100 hours a week anymore, Eggsy had managed to convince him to cut back to 40, and that was a project alone. He had achieved it, though, no matter how much Merlin protested and said leaving the agency to Harry’s devices that long without him was dire. 

He had laughed, because Harry had seemed to get along just fine with Merlin’s new schedule, and it had heavily to do with Guinevere - formerly known as Percival - who stood beside his husband, and ensured everything ran smoothly. Eggsy was grateful, and if the first heart attack Merlin had didn’t convince him, the second one did which caused him to scale back. 

A part of him had never been so scared in his life, and Eggsy was desperate to hang onto his husband. He recalled Merlin telling him the feelings were similar, that every time he had to watch Eggsy go out, each time he was compromised or injured, the heartache was the same. 

It came with the job though, and Merlin knew it, knew it from the day Eggsy asked him out, to the day Merlin proposed and they promised to stand beside one another for the rest of their days and more. But, it still hadn’t made it any easier on either of them. 

Twenty years of marriage, filled with beautiful, hard, scary, ugly and wonderful times. Countless fights, disagreements, sex, love and joy came with those years - save for a few tears and shouts. 

Eggsy wouldn’t take a second of it away, even the times he thought he’d lose Merlin forever, or the mission’s that had nearly taken Eggsy away from him. 

As their life played over in his mind, Eggsy reached up to stroke a thumb along the wrinkles that adorned Merlin’s eyes. Most would depict them from frowning at hairbrained agents, but Eggsy knew the majority were from the many nights of laughing, smiling and just as plenty from work - the good outweighed the bad, it always did. 

He allowed himself another moment to drink in the man he’s called his husband for the better part of his life, before he slipped out to take a much needed leak. Eggsy didn’t want to wake him, because Merlin was at the tail end of pneumonia, and only his husband would catch bacterial pneumonia in June. 

Esra padded softly behind him, the Sphynx feline rubbed along his legs, as he did his business. 

“Good morning,” Eggsy greeted her, a soft meow followed with another headbutt to his shin. “I’m surprised you didn’t go curl beside Da,” he spoke to her while going about his morning routine. 

Deciding to forgo on the run, and just laze about for the morning, Eggsy wandered into the kitchen. He debated on breakfast in bed, it had been awhile since they had done that, and more times than not due to one of them being indisposed by injury or illness, and less often just for the hell of it. 

He gathered all the makings for french toast, a favorite among both of them, and didn’t shoo Esra off of the counter, as she sat watching him work. 

Having a hairless cat came with perks; he didn’t have to worry about hair in their food. 

It always frightened Harry when Merlin would bring her in, on the few occasions he has in the past. He’d claim she looked like a gremlin, Eggsy called her a chicken breast. Her pinky skin resembled the uncooked poultry, and Merlin had found that amusing. 

“Hey Alexa,” Eggsy called, “play Elton John,” he commanded, and smiled when Rocketman sounded through the space. He looked to Esra, who pawed at his forearm and gave him a few licks. “We like him, don’t we?” he asked, and scratched under her chin. 

He pan fried each slice to a golden brown, the other pan had bacon sizzling in it and the kitchen slowly started to smell mouthwatering. Eggsy plated all of the food, adding a small bowl of cut up fruit, and two glasses of orange juice, to a tray. His eyes fell on the sink full of pans, and figured he’d be hearing about that afterwards, but Eggsy didn’t want everything to become cold. 

“Come on,” Eggsy said to Esra, “we can worry about the mess later, even if Da complains when he sees it.” 

She walked obediently beside him, and waited for the door to open before springing up onto the bed and curling in the crook of Merlin’s legs. 

Eggsy set the tray on the bedside table, before crawling in to wake Merlin with a series of soft, little kisses. 

“Morning,” Eggsy whispered over Merlin’s lips, now spread in a wide grin. “Sleep well?” Eggsy wondered, as a set of sleep hazed, hazel eyes looked at him. 

“Decent enough when ye stopped snoring,” Merlin teased, grinning all the while, and leaned up for a firmer kiss, one that easily left Eggsy a little breathless when they separated. 

“What is that smell?” he lifted his head a bit, and took a deep inhale. “Mm,” he sighed as he settled back onto the pillow, a hand stretched out to give Esra a few pets. 

“Made you breakfast,” Eggsy said proudly, and set the tray between them. “Figured we could do a shit load of nothing,” he offered, waiting patiently as Merlin gathered himself into a sitting position. 

Esra moved to curl comfortably on his lap. 

“Nothing sounds splendid,” Merlin answered, eyes swept over the spread his husband had created. “This looks wonderful, my heart,” Merlin approved, and turned enough to place his lips gently to Eggsy’s cheek in thanks. 

Eggsy preened at the praise, even at 45 it still sent his blood ablaze from Merlin’s happiness when Eggsy did well. 

One thing Eggsy had learned was that time had aged their bodies, but it had not diminished the amount of love that passed between them. It only strengthened and thickened their marriage with each year that went by. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, that was completely familiar, as they both tucked in. 

Merlin was down to half of his breakfast, and took a long sip of the juice Eggsy had served, before he asked, “what made ye want to do this? I haven’t forgotten an anniversary, have I?” he worried, and his mind rarely slipped, but he could never be certain these days. 

Eggsy laughed, it was a light and free sound, much like the sunny disposition he still carried later in life. 

“Nah, babe,” Eggsy assured easily, and laced their fingers together, thumb stroked the cool silver of Merlin’s wedding band. “Just because,” Eggsy raised his chin a bit, a cheeky grin in place. 

“Just because sounds nice,” Merlin agreed, and came forward until their lips met, it was sweet and quick. 

They settled back to finish what was left, a few words passed of the day, and how nothing was planned. Eggsy gathered all of the empty plates onto the tray, and went to bring them to be washed. 

“Leave them on the dresser,” Merlin said, stopping Eggsy just in the doorway. “It is so rare, but I’d quite like to hold ye for awhile yet.” He had now slipped back into a lying position, Esra accompanied the change in position and lay watching Eggsy with wide green eyes by Merlin’s feet. 

Merlin moved the duvet a bit and pat the side where Eggsy usually resided at night. 

And such a light invitation sent his heart a flutter; Eggsy gathered only Merlin could have this effect on him after such a long time together. 

“A lie in?” Eggsy inquired skeptically, he is usually the first one to suggest it, and more times than not, Merlin is griping at him about wasting a day in bed. 

“Aye, I’m feeling cuddly,” Merlin informed him; his eyes softened with what Eggsy recognized as pure love, as he waited for Eggsy to join him. 

Eggsy ditched the tray quickly, in favor to scoot beneath the covers, Merlin wrapping them around his body as he snuggled against Merlin’s chest. 

“You comfortable like this?” Eggsy asked, a little concerned with the way Merlin had shifted to rest on his back, with Eggsy’s head pillowed over Merlin’s heart. He knew most of the symptoms of the pneumonia would be gone, but that didn’t lessen the way his chest tightened with worry; he didn’t want to make it harder, than it had been in the past two weeks, for Merlin to breathe. 

One arm came round to hold his shoulders, while the other cradled his chin and tipped his face up to meet Merlin’s. His husband’s eyes kind, holding so much more than assurance, but the adoration he so clearly felt; Merlin gazed at him like he was the moon. It warmed Eggsy’s heart, and made him feel like the same 23 year old man, who had fallen in love with this magnificent person. 

“I am always comfortable when ye are here like this,” Merlin answered simply, before dropping a light kiss to the crown of Eggsy’s brown-grey waves - still a mess from the nights slumber. 

And his words held so much more beyond his physical comfort. 

Eggsy relaxed against him, as Merlin leisurely trailed nonsense shapes over his skin, and it wasn’t until after one in the afternoon before they moved from the bed. 

They hadn’t gotten far, and settled comfortably on the couch, their limbs tangled with one another and they didn’t bother to change out of their pajamas - both completely content to treat the Wednesday like a lazy Sunday morning. 

Eggsy figured it was one of his more productive days off, and it didn’t seem Merlin disagreed either.

**Author's Note:**

> A special shout out to Lyssa13 who gave this a beta read.


End file.
